


Aliens Made Them Do it.

by McParrot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, F/M, dub con, partner swap, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/pseuds/McParrot
Summary: Ianto and Gwen wake up in a white tiled room. Jack and Rhys have a video feed to the roomIs it dub con if you wanted to do it anyway?WARNING - could be considered dubious consentCracky porn fic.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 20
Collections: Torchwood Cliché Fest





	Aliens Made Them Do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Torchwood Cliche Fest  
> Prompt: Aliens Made Them Do It.
> 
> McParrot is uploading all her fic to AO3  
> These pieces have not been updated or re-edited  
> This piece originally posted on LJ Jan 27 2012

Side by side on a shiny floor Ianto and Gwen were lying staring, at each other. ‘They gave us something din’ they?’ Gwen slurred. It took a tremendous effort to speak.  
‘I think so, yeah,’ Ianto picked up his hand and waved it in the air as if trying to decide if it belonged to him. ‘Stop us escaping. Can’t eshcape if you can’t move properly.’  
‘Yeah. I feel funny,’ Gwen knew her brain usually worked better than this. ‘What you looking at?’  
‘My hand. ‘S got sausages on the fingers.’  
‘Let me see.’ She made a grab for his hand. ‘Has not. ‘S fingers, tha’s all.’  
‘Oh.’ Ianto’s hand flopped warm and heavy on her arm. She could feel him breathing, his chest moving in and out in time with his breath puffing across her face. ‘You think we should be trying to escape?’ Ianto asked.  
‘We should. Yeah.’  
With a groan and what seemed like tremendous effort Ianto rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Then, without moving his body ‘cause Gwen knew that would have taken far too much effort he rolled his head to look the other way. Gwen could already see in that direction. All there was to see was a white wall. He tilted his head backwards to try and look behind him but gave a moan of pain, shut his eyes and slumped back to the floor. ‘Hurts,’ he moaned. Gwen reached out her own uncoordinated hand and tried to put it gently on his head. It landed flat on his face and he jerked, his breath huffing into her palm. ‘What can you see?’ Ianto ground out.  
Gwen moved her head to look down her body, past her boots. There was a white wall that way too. Using Ianto’s face for leverage she pushed onto her back. Although Ianto had already covered the direction up, she looked that way anyway. A white roof with one hanging light bulb, definitely not alien in origin. That might be important. She felt Ianto wiggle then his hand pushed against her shoulder and helped her roll the other way. Another white wall. And a door. ‘There’s a door,’ she announced.  
‘Is it locked?’  
‘Probably. Yeah.’  
‘Okay.’ He gave her a helpful pull and she ended up back on her back. ‘No windows.’  
‘No,’ she agreed sadly.  
‘No grills.’  
‘No.’ She didn’t want to just stare at the light fitting. It was too bright. She heaved herself back onto her side to look at Ianto again. His head turned, looking at her. ‘No way out,’ he said mournfully, ‘except through the door.’  
‘Yep.’  
Ianto sighed.   
Carefully, fighting for control of her limbs Gwen reached for his hand. ‘We’re just going to have to wait for rescue then.’ Ianto’s fingers twitched. ‘Before the aliens come back.’  
Ianto was emphatic. ‘Jack will rescue us.’   
‘Yes.’ She was in perfect agreement. Jack would rescue them so there was absolutely no need to worry. None whatsoever. 

Back at the Hub Jack and Rhys stared at a computer screen. ‘Nice to see the faith they’ve got in you,’ Rhys said sarcastically.   
‘Yes, well. I’m doing my best. I’ve got the system doing a trace on this video feed. We’ll know where they are in a couple of minutes.’  
‘And what if the bloody aliens come back for them before then?’  
‘Dunno.’ Jack was distracted with trying to track down the feed. ‘Not actually sure that they are coming back. Can’t figure out what this is about at all actually.’  
‘Oh. Well that’s encouraging.’ Rhys was itching with the need to take action. ‘Aliens kidnap Gwen and Ianto, knock em out or drug em somehow and send you a video feed. No ransom note, no nothing. You’re the alien expert. What’s that about?’  
‘I don’t know.’ Jack indicated the screen. ‘They don’t seem to have hurt them at all, just given them something that seems to have intoxicated them a little, made co-ordination difficult but is also obviously slowly wearing off. They’re much more lucid now than they were half an hour ago even though they’re not actually trying to escape.’  
‘Bit like roofies,’ Rhys suggested.  
‘Yep,’ Jack agreed. ‘Alien roofies. I just don’t know why.’

In the white room Ianto and Gwen were in perfect agreement; Jack would indeed come and rescue them. Ianto stared at Gwen, slightly cross eyed.  
‘What?’  
He lifted his hand and it wavered as it made its way towards her face. ‘That,’ he said with satisfaction as his finger hit her teeth.  
‘Whaa?’ His finger slipped inside her mouth and automatically she sucked it.  
He gave her a sideways grin. ‘Always wondered if that gap was painted on.’  
‘’s not,’ she told him around his finger. It tasted of nothing really. Clean skin with a touch of soap. Still it was comforting to suck on so she ran her tongue around it; the skin was rougher around the knuckle. And closed her lips around it. ‘I wanna know…’ she spat out the finger enough to talk as her own hand trailed a little wobbly line down his body to his groin where she managed to make her fingers squeeze. ‘I wanna know wha’s in here.’ She pulled herself closer and glared at him. ‘Wha’s in here that Jack likes so much?’ His hips pressed up into her hand. She sucked a gob of spit back into her mouth that had nearly escaped and swirled it round his finger. He put another finger in her mouth and she painted that one with her tongue too. ‘Wha’ have you got,’ she pressed the warm bulge that was forming under her hand, ‘tha’s so bloody special?’  
‘Jack loves me for my mind.’ Ianto told her loftily. He giggled. He pressed his fingers in and out of her mouth and his groin up and down under her hand. There was a warm place in her middle that seemed to pulse in time. ‘But I have got a big one.’  
‘Oooo.’  
Disappointingly his fingers disappeared from her mouth. ‘Do you want to see?’  
Gwen had to put her own finger in her mouth and rubbed the wetness around her lips. Ianto didn’t seem to care if she wanted to see or not, simply starting to fight with his belt and then his buttons and since Gwen’s hand was there any way she pulled down the zipper for him. She did want to see. She’d been wanting to know for a long time. There was a big bulge in his underpants.  
Pretty.  
Not quite knowing how she did it Gwen got to her hands and knees. Well nearly. She over balanced and toppled forward crashing across Ianto and smashing her face into the floor on the other side of him. He howled as her elbow got him in the ribs and her hand which had been on his groin took all her weight and crashed into his goolies.

‘Ouch,’ Rhys and Jack moaned together.

‘Fucking Shit!’ Ianto had tears in his eyes as he convulsed, drawing up his knees as she tried to extricate herself from him. She could feel him gasping for breath underneath her. ‘Fucking fucking shit. Ow.’  
Gwen moaned. She’d clacked her teeth together when her forehead hit the floor and her brain had bounced inside her skull. Even so, Ianto seemed worse off than she did. She slid slowly and carefully back off him until her head was just resting on his stomach. ‘’m sorry.’ Cautiously she reached down to where his hands were cupped in his groin and stroked his hands. ‘Din’t mean to hurt you.’ Tears were in her eyes. She’d hurt her friend.  
‘’s okay.’ Ianto’s voice still sounded pained but one of his hands moved to her head and stroked her hair. She let her hand join the one of his still at his groin and they gently rubbed and soothed his injured parts. They lay quietly, one or another moaning slightly now and again as things slowly got better.  
‘I wanna know,’ Ianto said some time later, his hand leaving her head and moving slowly down her chest, ‘wha’s under here?’ and his hand cupped her breast. Gwen felt a tingle in the warm place inside again. ‘Jack stares and stares at these,’ Ianto’s big hand lifted and weighed her flesh. ‘Wha’s they look like?’  
‘I can show you if you like?’  
‘No hurties?’ Ianto asked worriedly.  
‘No,’ she agreed, sitting up really carefully. ‘No hurties.’  
Ianto helped her, pulling her tee shirt over her head and then fumbling with her bra clasp as she sat with her back to him. This time when she got to her hand and knees she made sure that she had four points of contact with the floor before she turned around to face him. ‘Ohh,’ he said reverently. On her hands and knees they hung down, full and round. He reached out and took a handful. ‘Ohhh.’ His eyes worked their way back up to her face. ‘They’re gorgeous,’ he exclaimed. Gwen felt her face split in a grin. She leaned forward and pressed them into his face. He made enthusiastic noises and nuzzled and tongued his way between them. Gwen pulled back slightly and guided one of her nipples to his mouth where he latched on and pulled, reaching up to tweak and roll the other one.  
Gwen yowled like a cat as heat and sparks rushed through her. Wetness soaked her crotch. ‘Pretty,’ Ianto told her, coming up for air. His face took on a shifty look. ‘Still got an owie.’ He rubbed at his crotch. ‘Kiss my owie better?’  
Gwen grinned. The bulge was back in his underpants. Carefully, bracing her hands either side of his body she bent down, nuzzling the bulge slightly with her nose and breathing in warm Ianto scent before bestowing a chaste kiss on the cotton covering. She sat back. ‘I still haven’t seen it properly yet.’ She smirked. ‘Can’t kiss it properly if i’s got clothes on.’

‘Shit,’ Rhys said, his face flushed.  
‘I know,’ Jack said, surreptitiously leaning back and trying to ease the strain on his trousers. The numbers scrolling across his screen suddenly settled and turned into a lat, long map reference. ‘Got them,’ he shouted, rapidly feeding the info into a satellite feed and zeroing in. ‘God damn, fuck.’  
‘What?’ Rhys’ eyes were huge. ‘Don’t tell me they’re in Mongolia or something stupid.’  
‘Wow Ianto,’ Gwen’s voice reached them. ‘That’s enormous.’   
‘I told you I had a big one,’ Ianto said proudly.  
Jack felt his face flush. ‘Nope, closer than Mongolia.’ He watched Gwen’s head dip to Ianto’s cock as Rhys’ mouth dropped open. ‘They’re in the Millienium centre. Unused cleaner’s cupboard third floor. They’re literally just above our heads.’  
Ianto’s groan could be heard loud and clear over the speakers. Their eyes turned back to the video screen. Rhys swallowed audibly. ‘We have to get them out… before…’ he waved his hand vaguely at the screen. ‘Fuck that’s a big one.’  
‘Oh yeah,’ Jack said proudly.  
Rhys was squirming in his chair. ‘They’ll hate each other when they wake up enough to realise.’  
Jack pressed his palm against his erection and sat back slowly, thinking hard. ‘You think?’  
Rhys looked at him crossly. ‘Well yeah. Alien mind control and all of that.’  
‘But it isn’t.’ Jack was having trouble thinking. Gwen was making obscene sucking noises, her head bobbing up and down as Ianto petted her bosom. ‘They’re acting intoxicated, inhibitions lowered, but they’re not doing anything they don’t want to do. My bet is they’ve both wanted to do this for ages. They both said that.’  
‘So we’re just going to let them?’ Rhys’ eyes were bugging out of his head. He couldn’t look away from the screen. Neither could Jack.  
‘We wouldn’t be able to get up there to them before they’d… ahh… umm… Well. They’re already doing it.’  
‘Right.’  
….  
‘So we’re just going to sit and watch are we?’ Rhys sat back down.  
‘Well I am.’ Jack fondled his crotch. ‘Yeah.’ He groaned. ‘You can do what you like.’  
‘Jesus,’ Rhys muttered. ‘Ianto is pretty impressive isn’t he?’  
Jack grinned. ‘Yeah. He is.’ He squirmed. ‘Your wife’s got a lovely pair of tits though.’  
This time Rhys squirmed. ‘Oh yeah.’ He looked up and saw Jack eyeing the bulge in his jeans. ‘Oi Harkness. Just so you know. I’m not doing you just cause my missus is doing yours.’  
‘My missus is better than yours,’ Jack snarked. He gave a shark like grin. ‘Besides, I never force anything on my partners.’  
‘Good.’ Both men moaned as Ianto started to thrust into Gwen’s mouth. ‘Just so you know.’  
‘Oh for fuck sake,’ Jack snarled, reaching for his fly. ‘Can we at least wank?’  
Rhys’ hands went for his flies too. He gasped. ‘Good idea. Yeah.’

Gwen liked the taste and the feel of Ianto’s cock and she loved the feel of his hand on her boob, but something was missing. She lifted her head off his cock with a smacking sound and a string of drool.  
‘Don’t stop,’ Ianto growled.   
‘It’s all better now,’ Gwen told him. ‘See. It’s all standing up big and strong and nothing wrong with it.’ She rubbed the cock between her hands, loving the silky warm hardness of it. She bent and rubbed it against her cheek as Ianto tried to thrust up and get back in her mouth. ‘Stop it.’ She smacked his leg. ‘Is Jack’s cock as pretty as this?’  
‘Jack’s cock is lovely,’ Ianto said happily. ‘Specially when it’s in my arse.’ His own twitched.  
‘Ooooo.’ Gwen climbed up his body, careful of where she put her hands. She knelt over him and dragged her boobs across his chest. ‘I’d like to see that.’  
‘I wouldn’t mind.’ Ianto took her boobs in his hands again. ‘These are gorgeous.’ He jerked his hips up making Gwen bounce. ‘Are you going to sit on my cock?’  
‘I’d like to.’ A thought raced through her head and she tried to chase it. ‘Aren’t we supposed to be doing something?’  
Ianto’s head thunked back onto the floor and his eyebrows met in the middle as he tried to think. His hands kept kneading Gwen’s breasts. He got it. ‘We were supposed to be trying to escape.’  
Gwen’s hands were undoing her jeans. ‘Oh. That’s right.’ She leant forward, lying on top of Ianto and wriggling and squirming to get her jeans and undies down her legs. It was really difficult. She was panting when she’d finished. ‘But Jack’s going to find us. Right?’  
‘Right.’ Ianto worked to help her push her clothing out of the way. Her boots made it really hard to get the jeans off. They ended up having an all out wrestling match on the shiny white floor. Getting rid of their clothing became their entire focus. Her elbows got him a few more good digs but she couldn’t help it and she was really careful not to hurt his cock again. That was good. His cock was really hard and she was scared that if she crashed into it like that it might break. That wouldn’t be good. Eventually, with no clothes left between them she managed to end up lying back on his stomach again. She pressed her boobies against him as she reached down for his cock.  
‘Pretty.’  
Ianto moaned and shut his eyes. With immense concentration Gwen lifted up and guided him in and it was absolutely magic.

‘Holy fuck,’ Rhys moaned  
‘Ianto,’ whispered Jack.

‘God Ianto,’ Gwen bounced enthusiastically. ‘So good. It’s gorgeous.’  
‘This is gorgeous,’ Ianto had a hand on either breast. Gwen leaned into him and moaned. Ianto thrust harder.   
‘Funny,’ Gwen stuttered. ‘Thought this would make Jack come.’

‘I’m coming. I’m coming.’ Jack’s hand was slapping his flesh so fast it blurred. ‘Gonna come. Ianto. Christ. Fuck. Arrrrgghhh.’

‘Gwen!’ Gwen clenched around him as Ianto thrust again and convulsed.  
‘Ohhhh Ianto.’

‘Holy god that was amazing.’ Rhys wiped his hand on his underwear and panted to catch his breath. He glanced over at Jack who seemed to have died, his hand still in his pants, catatonic gaze fixed on the computer screen. ‘You have recorded that haven’t you?’  
Jack grunted.  
‘So,’ Rhys said, tucking himself back in. ‘We’d better get up there and get them yeah? In case the aliens come back.’  
Jack shook himself, like he’d been doused with cold water. ‘Um. Aliens. Yeah.’ He stood up and tucked himself away. ‘Yeah. Aliens. Right.’ He glanced around the office and Rhys watched his demeanour change. He picked up his holster and strapped it on. ‘We still don’t know what this is all about.’

Gwen couldn’t work out why her mattress was lumpy. Or why it smelt of Ianto. She could hear Rhys laughing somewhere so he must be in on the joke, whatever it was. Carefully she prised her eyes open, they felt gritty and her brain cells seemed to be having trouble communicating with each other. What she saw didn’t make sense. She seemed to be lying on a naked man. A naked man who wasn’t Rhys because she could see him standing in the doorway of this white tiled room laughing his head off.  
A white tiled room.  
A naked man who smelt of Ianto.  
Hooo boy. A flood of lust rushed through her as she remembered and a certain sticky sensation confirmed it.  
‘Whaa?’ Ianto grunted, jerking awake and throwing her onto the floor.  
‘Um?’ a voice said. Jack’s voice. ‘How much do you remember?’  
Gwen looked at Ianto and saw her own look of horror mirrored on his face. A look of horror that was very definitely tinged with something that said that what had happened wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, and oooo actually… well he’d quite liked it. When Ianto blushed he went red from his belly button up. She suspected she did too.  
‘What’s so fucking funny?’ Ianto said, sitting up and reaching for his clothes.  
‘This,’ Jack handed him a card. ‘You do know that the door was never locked? Don’t you?’  
Ianto growled. ‘No we fucking didn’t.’ He turned the card over. ‘This is a birthday card. What?’  
‘It’s my birthday,’ Jack grinned. ‘Well it will be in another few thousand years.’  
‘And?’  
‘It’s Rhys’ birthday today too,’ Gwen blurted out, ‘I was trying to get away early tonight.’ She looked horrified, although all Ianto could really notice was that she was still naked and her tits were still magnificent. ‘I haven’t got you a present.’  
‘Oh yeah you did.’ Rhys handed her her underwear and smiled at her fondly. ‘Don’t worry love. I’ve got a dirty video you can pretend you got for me.’  
‘What’s going on?’ Ianto hissed as Jack hauled him to his feet and kissed him.  
‘That card was on door outside this room.’ Jack pulled back just enough to grin at them all. ‘The Lollollmfao tribe were VERY pleased with my services when they were last on earth and they organised this little scenario as a gift. Mmmm,’ he dived back in and kissed some more. ‘I must say I like their style.’


End file.
